Ten Little Roosters/And Then There Were Nine
And Then There Were Nine is the first episode of Rooster Teeth's murder mystery series Ten Little Roosters, first released on November 4, 2014. This episode introduces the cast of the series, as well as establishing the murder mystery that will drive the story for the rest of the series. Plot The episode begins at the first official Rooster Teeth banquet hosted by Burnie Burns, where several employees are in attendance. Michael and Lindsay are shown to be fighting over Michael's will (which leaves Lindsay with '$51.87 in GameStop store credit), Gus berates Chris for turning up to the party in a hobbit outfit, and it is revealed that one of Gavin's clones is attending the party as the real Gavin's 'plus-one'. Everything seems to be going fine, until Michael stands to presumably make a speech - instead, he asks the guests to look under their seats, where they each find an envelope. Within each envelope is an incriminating picture accusing the guests of killing/harming someone they know: * Burnie Burns froze Shannon McCormick. * Gus Sorola murdered Baby Gus by impaling him with a fork. * Adam Ellis severely beat Kerry Shawcross. * Ryan Haywood imprisoned Edgar the Cow in a hole. * Gavin Free murdered Meg Turney. * Lindsay Jones murdered Kdin Jensen. * Barbara Dunkelman poisoned Blaine Gibson. * Chris Demarais slit Josh Flanagan's throat. * Miles Luna's crime was not shown, with his picture twice replaced by Barbara's drawings of penises. When confronted, Michael pulls out a gun and reveals that these photos are part of his plan to blackmail the guests and get rich from the reward money he'll receive from their arrests, as well as mentioning that one of the party guests is guilty of 'cold-blooded murder'. However, after taking a drink from his wine glass, Michael begins coughing uncontrollably and drops to the floor, presumable poisoned from his drink. The guests begin accusing one another of the murder, eventually making the decision to leave the building - however, the doors have been locked, leaving the guests trapped inside the building. Whilst at one of the doors, Burnie finds a poem taped to a door, and deduces that it is an ominous foreshadowing for the murders of the rest of the party guests. After the poem is read by Burnie, Chris notices that his sword has begun glowing, suggesting that the killer is nearby. Everyone scoffs at him until Miles volunteers to see if the sword actually works. However, before he is able to do so, the lights are shut off and the guests scatter, leaving Chris behind in the kitchen area. The Murder "Ten Little Roosters all gathered to dine, :One choked on his rage and then there were nine." The first episode breaks the series formula of having the murder happen just before the end of the episode, instead having it take place midway through the episode. However, it does establish the tradition of having the murder victim's portrait appear as the last shot of the episode. Michael Jones is the first murder victim of the series - after revealing his blackmail scheme, he takes a drink from his glass and begins to threaten the true murderer amongst the guests. However, his words are cut off by violent coughing and he drops to the floor, dying in spite of Gavin's attempts to save him. Since the murder takes place within the first episode, it was the only murder that viewers couldn't guess in one of the polls. Characters * Burnie Burns * Chris Demarais * Barbara Dunkelman * Adam Ellis * Gavin Free (and his clone) * Ryan Haywood * Lindsay Jones * Michael Jones * Miles Luna * Gus Sorola Crew Directed by Josh Flanagan ... (as Joshua Flanagan) Writing Credits Josh Flanagan ... (as Joshua Flanagan) Produced by Burnie Burns ... executive producer Matt Hullum ... executive producer Cinematography by Chad Leathers Film Editing by Josh Flanagan ... (as Joshua Flanagan) Sound Department Clayton De Wet ... boom operator (as Clayton De Wit) / re-recording mixer / sound mixer / supervising sound editor Visual Effects by Brian Behm ... visual effects supervisor Camera and Electrical Department John Sedlack ... assistant camera Costume and Wardrobe Department Kira John ... costumer Editorial Department Alex Walker ... colorist Category:Episodes Category:Ten Little Roosters